


Forty

by Gaydan_for_Kaidan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And how, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Gavin Reed, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink if you squint, RK900 is Nines, Stuffing, That tag needed more content so here we are, Weight Gain, and last but not least, here we go folks, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydan_for_Kaidan/pseuds/Gaydan_for_Kaidan
Summary: “Shit. I’m sure this wasn’t what you were expecting,” Gavin stammers, “You androids have it so easy. I know I’ve put on a few, but once I’m back on duty I’m sure—”“No, you don’t understand. Gavin, you look…so good like this.”





	Forty

**Author's Note:**

> Forty: Or, That Fat-Ass Michigan Cop
> 
> I once saw a tag that said: "I wrote this for me, but you can read it if you want." This is wildly self-indulgent smut featuring my best boy chubby Gavin Reed and Nines (who learns a lot about himself in 1,800 words!). Let me know what y'all think! Love you all, join me in the sin bin!

For the first time since he became a deviant, Nines is lost for words.

He stands in the doorway of the DPD-controlled safe house – a cheap apartment on the furthest edges of their jurisdiction. Sitting on the well-worn couch, eyes wide, with a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth, is Gavin Reed. Only, Gavin Reed looks…different.

It’s a matter of microseconds for Nines to determine the cause of Gavin’s altered appearance – he seems to have put on a not-insignificant amount of weight.

Intriguing.

Gavin scrambles to close the pizza box (for what purpose, Nines couldn’t guess – he knows that the detective has already eaten seven of the ten slices, would have known that from the most basic scan.)

“What are you doing here?” barks Gavin, more out of surprise than any real anger.

Nines hasn’t seen his partner, no, his _boyfriend,_ in over four months. None of his preconstructions of their reunion have anticipated anything like this. “The information you were passing along to the rest of the task force allowed us to apprehend those involved in the smuggling ring. You did it, Gavin, you can leave the safe house, come home—I wanted to be the one to tell you, that’s why I came—”

“And walked in on this.”

The silence hangs for a moment in the small apartment. Nines smiles slightly. “I’ve missed you, Gavin,” he says softly.

Gavin grins back, the tension in the room broken. “Get over here, plastic.”

Nines is on him in an instant, crossing the dim living room and throwing himself onto the couch next to Gavin. Gavin pulls him into a heated kiss.

“Fuck, baby. I missed this. I missed _you_ ,” groans Gavin.

Nines hums in response, taking the opportunity to bite Gavin’s lower lip. After a moment, Nines breaks the kiss, looking into Gavin’s eyes and then taking in the rest of his body. Up close, the differences Nines had scanned from across the room were even more apparent. Gavin’s biceps, still thick with muscle, look downright _beefy_ in his snug v-neck tee. His jawline has begun to blur a bit, though that could have been partially due to the stubble Gavin had grown to help with his undercover work. His chest seems to have softened too — the newly rounded peaks are impossible to ignore under the thin cotton of his shirt. But the most prominent change by far is the belly.

Nines is struck with the memory of the last time he saw Gavin: Gavin giving him a quick peck on the lips, Gavin telling him, “Don’t get your wires in a twist, dipshit, I’ll be fine out there,” Gavin getting into the back of an unmarked car and vanishing into a completely different identity. Back then, Gavin was sporting a six-pack. Now, though…he has what could only be described as a _gut_. Gavin’s belly pillows into his lap, with thick love handles straining against the edges of his tee. Nines’ LED cycles yellow. It was…so _organic_. Very intriguing.

Gavin huffs. Nines realizes that he’s been staring longer than was socially acceptable.

“Shit. I’m sure this wasn’t what you were expecting,” Gavin stammers, “You androids have it so easy. I know I’ve put on a few, but once I’m back on duty I’m sure—”

“No, you don’t understand. Gavin, you look… _so good_ like this.”

Gavin blinks. “You’re serious.”

Nines sucks in a breath that he doesn’t technically need. “Very. May I touch you?”

Gavin looks at him for a beat, searching his eyes, then gives him a crooked grin.

“I’m all yours, pal.”

Nines reaches out towards the generous curve of Gavin’s stomach. His sensors indicate that his hand is shaking — definitely something to check on during his next diagnostic. He spreads his large hand over the breadth of Gavin’s belly, covering as much distance as he can.

He is _so soft._

Nines kneads the flesh beneath his hand, rubbing near his navel and down towards the crease where Gavin’s belly folds onto the tops of his thighs (which, now that he focuses on them, are looking a little more plush as well). He cradles Gavin’s belly in both hands, hefting it gently, analyzing the ripples and movement.

“You okay, plastic?” Gavin says, amused. “You’re stuck on red.”

“I…” Nines swallows, again technically unnecessary. “I want you to finish your meal.”

“Nines, come on, I really don’t think—"

“Please.”

Gavin looks at Nines intently. He never says please, ever.

“Shit, dude, this is really doing something for you, isn’t it?”

“And for you as well,” says Nines. He quirks an eyebrow and briefly skims his hand over Gavin’s cock, which was rapidly hardening in his sweatpants.

“Fuck,” Gavin gasps, “Okay. Okay, I can finish.”

As Gavin begins to work on the next slice, Nines traces little patterns on his lover’s girth.

“I’d like to propose a hypothesis, as to how you arrived in this state,” murmurs Nines, heat laced in the words. “You figured at first that it couldn’t hurt to put on a little weight, just enough to help with the disguise,” says Nines. “Additionally, there were foods you had sworn off years ago — things you missed. The weight would come off once the case was closed, no problem.”

“Fuck, Nines…” Gavin moans between bites. Nines smirks to himself – it seems he was on the right track.

“But what you didn’t expect was liking it so much. The feeling of indulging yourself after so many years, of just letting go. And once you realized just how good it felt, it became easier and easier to justify those little indulgences.”

Gavin couldn’t look Nines in the eye. He was blushing furiously now, toying with the hem of his shirt that had ridden up just enough to expose a strip of soft, soft flesh.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” says Nines as he takes matters into his own hands, grabbing the second-to-last slice and holding it to his lover’s lips. “Something tells me you’ve had this much before.”

“Shit, oh god,” Gavin gasps, taking a bite. His tee is straining, making the already-snug fabric practically skintight. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve done this exact thing before. Not permitted to leave the safe house except for recon, which of course means lots of takeout,” Nines says with a smirk, as he grabs the final slice with a flourish, “Ordering a pizza, intending to make it last a day or two, then eating it all in one sitting. Maybe even ordering again after that. Am I right, Gavin?”

The scene plays out in Nines’ mind unbidden: a swollen, stuffed Gavin, empty pizza box on the same couch they’re sitting on now, scrolling through his phone to decide between Chinese or Thai, unconsciously stroking the bit of belly that peeks out from the bottom of his shirt…

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck everything.” Gavin struggles a bit with the final slice, but as he swallows the last bite, his arousal would be obvious even to someone who wasn’t CyberLife’s most advanced prototype.

Nines immediately straddles his partner, running his hands over Gavin’s love handles.

“Let me see you. Please, Gavin.”

Gavin chuckles. “A second please in one night? Must be going soft, Nines.”

“I believe it’s you who has gone soft, detective,” murmurs Nines as he pulls the v-neck over his lover’s head. 

Gavin’s figure is…incredible. So many new curves to explore, so many changes to catalogue. Nines actually feels his processors lag a bit, overwhelmed with all the information. Nines looks back into Gavin’s eyes, finding need written in his parted lips and wide-blown pupils.

He looks…hungry.

“Touch me, Nines, please, I need it, need you to touch me, it’s been so long…”

Nines removes his own button up and trousers, settling again on his partner’s lap. He tugs down Gavin’s boxer briefs, allowing his cock to spring up and press against the curve of his stomach. 

“Look at you, so hard already, leaking everywhere. You’ve been so good for me.”

Nines grasps his lover’s cock and aligns it with his own, stroking the two of them against Gavin’s gorgeous belly.

“Shit, Nines…I’m not gonna last long.”

Nines hums, setting a devastating rhythm. “I recall when you bought that shirt, intending to sleep in it. It was so loose on you then, but now? Now you can barely fit in it.”

“And you like that.” Gavin shivers.

“ _You_ like that. And I like you. Especially, it seems, if there’s now more of you. I find it…captivating. And _arousing_.”

Gavin laughs breathlessly, already drowning in Nines’ touch. “I love it when you get like this. So fucking worked up, and all over a couple of extra pounds.”

Heat slams into Nines’ circuits. Is it possible that he really doesn’t know? Not letting up on the punishing pace, Nines raises an eyebrow in question. 

“No scale in this shithole,” Gavin pants, “But c’mon, it’s not that bad, right?”

“Gavin, since I saw you last, you’ve put on thirty-six pounds.”

Gavin blinks. “Thirty…what?”

“Thirty-six point three to be precise.” 

“Holy fuck.”

“And you know what else?” Nines redoubles his efforts, jerking them both faster against that magnificent belly. Gavin trembles, cock twitching. “What?”

Nines covers Gavin’s body with his own and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“I want you bigger.”

That does it for Gavin. He lets out a string of curses as he comes, waves upon waves of pleasure and relief washing over him as he spills all over Nines’ hand and his own stomach.

“Fuck, oh, shit, holy fuck,” he shudders. In a second Nines is even closer, towering over him, his hand a blur. 

“Can you imagine…the cocky Gavin Reed, all fed up and round…eating from my hand, whenever I say, whatever I say. I’ll ruin you, Gavin, you know I will.”

“I want it, fuck, Nines, I want it!” 

“I wonder if you can still fit into your old uniform. You’d probably burst right out of it, you’re so _fucking big,_ so goddamned beautiful _._ ”

“Yeah? You’d fucking like that, wouldn’t you?” Gavin grins through the haze of his afterglow, “Feed me until I pop every single button on that uniform jacket?”

“Yes, Gavin, yes!” 

“You’d like to fuck me like that, wouldn’t you? See me stuffed full, absolutely ready to pop, crammed full of your fat fucking cock, fucking me even fuller with your come.”

“Oh, fuck, _Gavin—_ ” Nines comes _hard_ , milking himself through his orgasm, absolutely covering Gavin with come. 

After a moment where the only sound is Gavin’s ragged breaths and Nines’ overworked fans, Nines removes himself from Gavin’s lap. He lays down on the couch, pulling Gavin close to him, carding a hand through his hair. They lay there for a minute, relishing being back in each other’s arms.

“Just so you know,” Nines whispers, “They’re not expecting either of us back in the office until Monday.”

“Yeah? So we’ve got a couple of days to ourselves?” Gavin flashes him a shit-eating grin. “Why don’t we try to make it an even forty?”


End file.
